An object of this invention is to provide a multi-functional bottle to allow a person to easily feed an infant without having to carry a bottle at all times. Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-functional bottle that includes a single cartridge for storing powdered products, e.g., baby formula, and/or solid objects such as lottery tickets or novelty items.